


Something Like Love

by thewintertribble



Series: In Every Universe [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, One Shot, One Word Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewintertribble/pseuds/thewintertribble
Summary: One sentence prompts





	Something Like Love

1) Comfort

Jyn can't remember the last time someone tried to comfort her without an ulterior motive so when Chirrut took her hand in his after her and Cassian's terrible quarrel after her father's death, the gesture shocked her to her core.

 

2) Kiss

Cassian distantly feels his hands moving forwards, his legs walking across the floor, and he has Jyn’s face in his hands and he’s pulling her down, down, down.  
I love you, he says into Jyn’s mouth, and Jyn’s breath catches on I love you, too.

 

3) Soft

Cassian had thought anything he could call soft in himself had died long long ago, but Jyn proves him wrong.

 

4) Pain

They both know pain intimately, from a very young age. They have scars on their bodies and souls. They mirror one another, in some ways.

 

5) Potatoes

Jyn grudgingly poked the corellian potatoes they had for dinner for the third time in a row. She's hungry like a loth cat but enough is enough.

 

6) Rain

After Scarif she's grateful to feel the rain on her skin. It means to be alive.

 

7) Chocolate

Jyn never ate chocolate in her life and Cassian makes his mission to bring her some as soon as he can.

 

8) Happiness

It had taken him many years to finally understand what true happiness was. He realized then that all he needed was Jyn and his team by his side.

 

9) Telephone

Cassian let his head drop down on Jyn’s shoulder when he heard his communicator's signal. What he needs to do to deserve some quiet time with his girlfriend?

 

10) Ears

The cold turns Cassian’s ears red, it’s one of the first things Jyn noticed when they arrived on Hoth.

 

11) Name

When he had been old enough to understand what his name meant, Cassian had initially hated it; but then, years later, when Jyn called out his name, he didn't hated it that much anymore.

 

12) Sensual

When they make love, it’s nothing but sensual: half whispered words of affection, lips brushing one another, hands gently, deftly wandering, bodies moving in tandem.

 

13) Death

He knew that if one day Jyn dies, he will follow her without hesitation.

 

14) Sex

Jyn found that Cassian didn’t need to do anything bold in particular to get her heart racing, just one look from those soulful eyes and she immediately want to press him against any solid surface.

 

15) Touch

Just the brush of her hand against his arm sent a jolt stronger than electricity along his body. He didn't knew that then, but Jyn felt the same way.

 

16) Weakness

Cassian’s neck is his weakness, Jyn knows that, and all it takes is a simple kiss or flick of the tongue to it to make Cassian shake like a leaf.

 

17) Tears

There was one time, when Draven declared him dead after three months of radio silence. He would never be able to forgive himself for the tears she’d shed during his absence, and he made himself promise that never again would he cause her that kind of pain.

 

18) Speed

He realized that there was nothing faster than the way he had fallen well and truly in love with Jyn.

 

19) Wind

Hoth's wind was as bitter cold and harsh as on Fest. The thought filled him with a deep homesickness.

 

20) Freedom

After the war they bought a house on Naboo, where they held a proper housewarming party, and they thought that they were finally free.

 

21) Life

He had nearly fainted in the delivery room, seeing his first child being born into the universe, but when he had held a very loud, squirming bundle in his arms, Cassian finally understood what it was like to create a life.

 

22) Jealousy

There was never any jealousy between them. On the one hand, because they trusted each other. On the other hand, because they never noticed anybody outside of the other.

 

23) Hands

They can hardly keep their hands off each other, as though both of them are terrified if they let go for even a second the other will vanish into thin air.

 

24) Taste

Jyn couldn't say she liked the taste of caff all that much in the first place but seeing the way Cassian occasionally drank his black made her shudder.

 

25) Devotion

Jyn knew everything there is to know about him and miraculously, she's still loved him anyway.

 

26) Forever

They never talked about the future, they knew the only forever they could have would come after the war.

 

27) Blood

After saving her husband from bleeding out, Jyn washes her hands about four times, shaking harder with each pass, until she can't quite remember what blood feels like as it flees the body of someone she loves.

 

28) Sickness

Jyn's fever still hadn’t abated and in her delirious state the only word she knew was Cassian's name.

 

29) Melody

Jyn stood outside of their daughter's room, listening to her husband singing a beautiful melody and it felt all too soothing to her tired ears, and her eyes slipped closed, tense muscles relaxing.

 

30) Star

Jyn didn't believe wishes came true, but when she saw the shooting star while she had a break between briefings, she couldn't help but wished Cassian would return to her safe and sound.

 

31) Worry

The perfect solider is supposed to be immune to the weaknesses of emotional attachment, and he knows that Jyn can take care of herself, that doesn’t stop Cassian’s chest from tightening with worry as he watches his partner running into battle.

 

32) Confusion

“I’m pregnant” Jyn had whispered a few seconds ago. Unfortunately, it took a gentle punch to the shoulder to jar him out of his confusion and for the words to finally sink in.

 

33) Fear

Upon hearing that she was unconscious when Han Solo brought her back to Hoth, Cassian could feel his heart whirl to a painful stop as his mind immediately thought the worst.

 

34) Lightning/Thunder

She clung to him whenever she heard the boom of thunder, to which he responded with a small smile and a reassuring embrace.

 

35) Bonds

They weren't married but when people saw him slow down for her, saw her hand brush his, saw them communicate with their language of looks and gestures, it was very easy to call them "partners" and mean something a little stronger.

 

36) Market

Cassian didn't like crowded areas because they reminded him of Jedha too much and, more importantly, because they overloaded his brain with too many tiny things to focus on when he needs to concentrate on their surroundings. So when Jyn saw him close his eyes and sway during the time she gently touched his arm, put her hands on his face, made him forget there was anyone else in the marketplace.

 

37) Technology

His favorite pastime activity was when they huddled together under the blanket as they watched some core world movie together. She had a whole collection of them, from superhero movies to telenovellas. They were syrupy and simple but at least they didn't thought about the war.

 

38) Gift

She smiled when she opened her life day present from Cassian – an emerald scarf.

 

39) Smile

Cassian had always been a man of few words, but even Jyn had to admit that his smile spoke many more.

 

40) Innocence

After their daughter was born they swore to protect her innocence as long as they can.

 

41) Completion

“The Emperor is dead,” Jyn’s voice is full of relief, “We won. It's over.”

 

42) Clouds

The clouds over Naboo make shapes Jyn can’t quite make out at first, but she lies beside her daughter and she sees it perfectly.

 

43) Sky

They looked at the sky as the second Death Star exploded into millions of pieces, while holding each other close.

 

44) Heaven

"Do you believe in any kind of heaven?" she asked one day, and he responded by smiling at her, looking into her eyes, and replying that he did.

 

45) Hell

Jyn figured out what hell was when he had to sit by Cassian's bedside for four days after Scarif.

 

46) Sun

The sun caught in her chestnut hair and Cassian suddenly has difficulty thinking straight because dammit, they may be only together for three months but he knows that she's it for him.

 

47) Moon

He enjoyed seeing the milky glow of her skin under the light of the moon, it made him feel as if he were looking at an angel who had come into his life when he’d needed her the most.

 

48) Waves

Jyn stood with her feet ankle-deep in the warm sand and the cold, ocean waves lapping her bare legs up to mid-calf, sitting on the dry part of the beach behind her, Cassian was more interested in watching her.

 

49) Hair

"I've never seen you with your hair down. I like it," he said casually one day, and ever since then, Jyn didn't tied her hair up when they were in the privacy of their quarters.

 

50) Supernova

During their first time he had loved her with the strength of a supernova, telling her without words how much she meant to him; and years later, he kept showing her how important she was and would continue to be for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Chronological order? Never heard of her. Also, corellian potato is a legit thing. Unbelievable right?  
> Please tell me if you find any typo, i see double from sleep deprivation haha. Comments are love. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
